Two Miracles In One Morning
by btamamura
Summary: AU. Ash and Misty are finally becoming parents! But, what's the other miracle? Shounen-ai. Starchshipping. Tracey x Cilan. Pokeshipping. Ash x Misty


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, they are the property of Tajiri Satoshi and Nintendo. If I did, it'd be a certainty that Tracey and Cilan would meet._

_**Notes: This is the sequel to **__Sketches Of Time Gone By__**. This is an AU-fic, so there are no Pokemon. Also, a lot of people tend to give Ash and Misty's daughter the name Ashley. I decided to go with a different name. This is a Starchshipping fic, which means it's a romantic relationship between Tracey and Cilan, thus making it shounen-ai. If you don't like that, then please leave now. If you do, then I hope you enjoy!**_

The phone rang. Tracey tiredly leaned over to answer it, muttering about idiots who call at three in the morning. "Hello?"

"Tracey, I'm glad I was able to reach you."

"Ash? Don't you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah. Time for me to become a father."

"Wait...what?"

"Misty's in labour. I'm at the hospital right now. You and Cilan should be present, you will be uncles soon after all."

"Okay, Ash, we'll be right there."

"Good. I'll let reception know you're coming, but I need to get back to Mist."

"Okay. See you soon." Tracey hung up and rolled over. "Cilan? Cilan, wake up!"

Cilan stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "Tracey? What time is it?"

"Time to hurry to the hospital. It's happening."

Cilan shot up. "The baby's on the way?"

"Yeah. Ash wants us to be there."

"Right, let's hurry."

Both males quickly shot out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. They grabbed both of the baby hampers they'd purchased; one for if they'd have a niece, one for if they'd have a nephew, and made their way out to the car.

They dashed into the hospital. All it took was their great rush for the receptionist to know right away just who they were hoping to see. "Misty Ketchum is in Room 408. Just take the lift to the fourth floor and it's the fourth room on your right," she instructed.

"Great. Thank you very much," Cilan replied as he and Tracey tried to catch their breaths.

"Now, I know you're eager, but for the safety of others, please don't run in the hospital."

After that warning, the young men hurriedly walked towards the elevator.

It wasn't hard to find Misty's room, Ash was standing right outside. He was having some pre-fatherhood jitters...or rather, he was freaking out. He had been asked by his mother, his wife and the midwife to please leave the room until he'd calmed down enough. After all, birth was stressful enough on the mother, no need to give her more with his own. He spotted Cilan and Tracey walking down the hallway. "Oh good, you made it."

"How's Misty doing?" Cilan questioned.

"She's been given an epidural to ease the pain."

"How about you, Ash? You look like you're about to jump out of your own skin," Tracey commented.

"Well...I'm freaking out. I'm really ecstatic that I'm going to be a father, but then I have all of these worries. What if I'm not a good enough dad? What if something goes wrong during the birth?"

"You can't worry about that now. I bet Misty is freaking out a lot more than you are, and she needs you to support her. After all, you're not the one pushing something out, are you?"

"Well...no..."

"My point exactly. You will be a great father, I should know. You're a wonderful brother. You helped look after me when I faced dark times in my life. The birth will go fine. Misty's strong, you're strong and so your child will be strong. Just hang in there for Misty, okay? After the birth, you can continue freaking out."

"Will you be in the delivery room with her?" Cilan questioned.

"No. They gave me the faint test, and it was decided that Mum would be in there instead."

"The faint test?"

"To see if I'd faint during the birth, first I was told about how labour and the birth would be. Mum told me her own experience. I was a bit woozy, but I survived. But then, I watched a video of a woman giving birth. Everything went black and next thing I knew, Misty was saying I was definitely not going to be in there." Ash blushed lightly. "It's kind of stupid of me to faint during that. It's like you said earlier, Trace, I'm not the one pushing out my child."

"Well, it's understandable you'd faint. It happens to a lot of men, it's just not something we can handle seeing. When I asked Mother about the birth of my brothers and I, she mentioned Father fainted basically before anything happened."

Ash and Tracey chuckled lightly at that. "So, feeling better now, Ash?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Ash took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go back in there now. You two can come in as well."

"Okay."

Misty looked up and saw her husband enter the room, followed by two of her dearest friends. "Finally decided you can handle it, huh?" she teased Ash.

"Yeah. I've gotta suck it up for now and worry later." He moved beside Misty and held her hand. "I'm here with you, and I always will be."

"Ash..."

Ash gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then another on her forehead for good measure. He was never great with public displays. Even when it was time for him and Misty to share their first kiss as a married couple, he still fretted over that. He was normally confident, but PDA was where he drew the line.

Misty giggled lightly, she knew Ash wanted to show more affection towards her, but because of other people around, he couldn't. She looked up at Tracey and Cilan. "So, you two, ready to meet your niece or nephew?"

"Definitely," Tracey replied as he stepped over to Misty and gave her a firm hug. "Ever since you and Ash broke the news about becoming parents, I've been counting down the days to when I'd become an uncle."

Misty laughed. "That's so like you, Trace. Whenever you become excited about something, you _really_ become excited. It's nice to know that hasn't changed." She glanced over at Cilan. "How about you, Cilan?"

He nodded. "I am also eager to meet my little niece or nephew."

The midwife turned to the older males in the room. "So, you are family?"

Ash explained instead. "Tracey's my brother, and Cilan's his boyfriend. That also makes him family."

The midwife smiled sweetly. "Then, your child will be very happy indeed, to have such a loving family." She was one who supported same-sex relationships. "Hmm, Mrs. Ketchum, it appears it's almost time."

Misty nodded. "Whenever it is, I'm ready."

"Then, let's get you into the delivery room." She turned to Delia. "Please come with us." She then turned to the males. "You three can wait in the waiting room. I'll send someone for you when you're needed, okay?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan.

Much floor-pacing took place. It wasn't just done by the anxious father-to-be, but by the future uncles as well. Now was a good time to worry as they wouldn't be stressing anyone out. Cilan turned to Ash. "Do you really consider me family as well?"

"Of course I do, Cilan! Even if you weren't with Tracey in that way, you would still be close enough to be like his brother, and since he's my brother, that would make you like my brother too. Therefore, you're family."

"Thanks, Ash, that means a lot to me."

"I've always thought of you that way. Even as a kid. I saw how happy you made Tracey. I saw how close you were to each other. I saw that at times, you were the only one who could do anything. And then, it's not just everything you've done for Trace, but for me as well. It was you who helped suggest how to first ask Misty out. It was you who came over and helped look after me when I was sick. You have always been like a brother to me. If you and Trace ever do get married one day, I'd be happy to call you my brother-in-law."

Cilan nodded, touched by Ash's words.

Tracey was also touched deeply by Ash's words. He remembered the day he and Cilan announced to each of their families that they had become an official couple, while Delia sat there in shock; not the negative kind, just plain shock that the child she'd taken into her family had found someone to spend his life with before he'd even realised it, Ash instantly rose from his seat and gripped them both in a firm embrace, offering hearty congratulations.

Someone ran over to the trio. "Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes?" Ash asked, nerves returning full-force. He really hoped the birth was going well.

"Your wife is requesting your presence. She wants you to meet your daughter."

"Daughter...? I...I have a little girl? I'm a dad! I have a daughter!"

"Congratulations, Ash!" Tracey and Cilan both exclaimed, joy filling their voices.

"Mr. Ketchum?" The doctor repeated his request for Ash to follow him to the delivery room.

"Okay. I'm coming." He turned to Tracey and Cilan. "Sorry, guys, but just a bit longer, okay?"

"Sure, it's no problem. We have something we need to discuss anyway," Tracey replied. "You go and meet your daughter. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." Ash followed the doctor.

Cilan turned to his beloved. "What will we be discussing, Tracey?"

Tracey reached into his pocket and fiddled around. He had found what he was searching for. He pulled the object out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Cilan's breath caught in his throat. Tears started to well in his eyes.

"I was going to wait until at least next week, but I started thinking that now would be a good time. Cilan, I've loved you for such a long time, even before it became romantic feelings, I've loved you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and can't imagine being without you. So...Cilan, will you marry me?"

"Yes...yes...yes, Tracey, yes! I will marry you!" He exclaimed as he knelt down and gripped Tracey in a tight embrace. Tears of joy fell from his eyes and he let out tiny sobs, overwhelmed with delight.

Tracey felt tears in his own eyes as he heard Cilan say yes to his proposal. "I love you, Cilan."

"I love you too, Tracey, so much."

They stayed in that position for about five minutes, both shedding tears of joy in the arms of the one they loved. Tracey was the first to pull back from the embrace, only so he could slide the ring onto Cilan's finger. It was a simple silver band, but that was perfectly fine. They liked creativity, but nothing over the top.

They quietly entered the room and saw Misty sitting up in her bed and holding her newborn daughter. She smiled softly as she caught sight of them. "Hey, come here, you two. Come and meet your niece."

They approached the bed. "Congratulations, Misty," Tracey whispered. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Cilan added, causing Misty to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"Would you like to hold her?" Misty offered. She handed the tiny girl to Tracey first.

Tracey smiled down upon his niece. "She really is gorgeous. What is her name?"

"Angelique Marie Ketchum," Ash replied. "Her middle name is in honour of your mother."

"Thanks, you two, I really appreciate it." He gently bounced the infant. "Hello there, Angelique. I'm your uncle Tracey. It's nice to finally meet you." He heard her let out a tiny sneeze and chuckled. After holding her for a couple of minutes, she offered her to Cilan. "Here, time to meet Uncle Cilan."

Cilan accepted the child, a gentle smile marking his lips. "You truly are a gorgeous little girl. I promise you will be a very happy little girl."

Delia noticed something shining on Cilan's finger. "Is that a ring?"

Cilan nodded. He turned to Tracey, gesturing for the slightly taller male to speak up.

"We were going to tell you another day so as not to foreshadow Angelique's birth. But, Cilan and I will be getting married."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Misty exclaimed tiredly. She was still worn out after using most of her strength to bring Angelique into the world.

"Yeah, you guys, that's awesome!" Ash added.

"First, my little Ash becomes a father, and now, my little Tracey is getting married. How much joy can you two give your mother?" Delia asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. Even though she'd never officially adopted Tracey, she still called him her son, just as he thought of her as another mother. "Won't Telisha and your brothers be surprised, Cilan?"

Cilan nodded and handed the infant back to Misty. "I'll have to call Cress and Chili later. We'll also let Mother know throughout the day. For now, we should focus on Angelique."

And so they did, even as the sun rose outside, everyone continued to fawn over the little angel.

_**There we go, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. May Tracey and Cilan meet in the anime one day.**_


End file.
